Into the heat
by Doomed Desires
Summary: After an accident that left her mutated, Kera finds herself inside the City of Frank where she's bribed to join a certain red virus on his quest to take down his latest victim. She accepts, but soon discovers the consequences of her actions.'Trust no one, Kera. You should know that by now.' OC/ Thrax
1. Accidental exposure

**I'm just as nervous about starting in a new fandom, just as nervous as anything. .**

**I knew this fandom existed, just didn't really get into it. That is, until I watched the movie again. I then..well, eheheh...started to develop a weird WEIRD crush on Thrax, but then again, what girl doesn't?**

**But yeah, I made an OC and well..she's not a virus or cell. She's a cat/ human. Yeah, strange I know. Don't hate me for it...Oh, and I'm trying not to make her a Sue, so...**

**I have sweaty palms at the moment.**

**-sighs- Well here we go, enjoy and no flames. **

* * *

Kera Burkley watched unhappily as her parents carried in yet another cage that held a a sedated racoon, its eyes staring dully out at her. They had been at the whole  
"experimenting with animals" business for a while now, and Kera hated it. She sighed, tucking a long black strand of hair behind her ear, watching them set the cage down on a table. When she was younger, she hadn't realized why they would want to hurt dogs and cats, prodding and poking them with drug induced needles or whatnot.

They told her to sttay out of the lab and she obeyed, being the innocent child that she was.

As she grew older, she learned that they were doing something called _an experiment, _taking in abandoned animals ( only abandoned ones, they didn't want to attract the attention any sucipious neighboors ) and leaking different variaties of fluids in their bodies, seeing if it had an effect or not. Sometimes the animals died, but , for the most part they survived and then her parents let them go once they were done with them.

The results of their experiments were sent to a animal testing lab in California and one of the leading scientists, Brody Smith, was constantly asking for their work. So her parents worked day and night, not stopping their work and left Kera to her own devices.

Kera begged her parents not to hurt the animals anymore, but they just ignored her saying that it was better than experimenting on humans and left it at that. So things at home weren't so good, at least she'd find peace at college, right?

Wrong.

A lot of people at the university she went to found out about her parents' life and stayed away from her, saying that she was working with her parents as well. Kera just ignored them, and managed to make a couple friends who were a grade above her. They graduated and they she was alone again.

But she didn't mind, she enjoyed being alone. It gave her time to think about a plan to rescue the animals.

Then one night at home, she saw her chance. As she was walking to her room, she overheard her mom talking to her dad about going to a part they were invited to later that evening.

"We could use a break. It's been ages sinces we've gone out and did something normal for a change."

Kera listened from the stairs, her blue eyes lighting up as she waited for her father's response.

"But Brody wants the test results by tommrow." Her father's voice protested and he sounded annoyed as if she even suggested they go out. "He wants to see the DNA changer in action."

No, it didn't look like they go out tonight after all. Kera sighed and was about to head off towards her room, when her mother spoke again, her voice pleading.

"Just for a little while, allright? You can work on the experiment when you come back."

A sigh." Allright. But I don't want to get drunk. I need all my strength to work."

Kera didn't hear what her mother said next because she went into her room and silently cheered as she laid on her bed. Yes, it was going to be a good night, a good night indeed. She'd free the animals and she knew that she'd get heat from her parents, but they could go die for all she cared.

She didn't give a damn about them. Not anymore.

She heard the sounds of her mother and father getting ready and then Kera finally heard her mom yell,"Kera! We're going out for a bit! Don't go in the lab!"

Kera leaned over the railing, smiling sweetly down at her mom, an iccnocent look on her face."Don't worry, I won't. I'm not gonna tamper with anything."

The screen door slammed, singling her mom and dad had left.

_Okay, I got to make this quick. Just go in there, set the animals free, and then face my parents when they get home._

She made her way downstairs and to the basement , desending down the stairs as she saw the giant metall door that opened to her parents' lab.

A smirk crossed her face as she tapped the code on the door, the door slowly opening.

"Much."

The lab's walls were filled with tons of shelves, containing bottles in which some fluids were being held. A table was in the center with papers scattered across it and a stack of cages with a couple animals being held in them were stacked on top of each other against a wall. The cages contained the racoon she had seen from earlier, a white cat, a dog, and a skunk.

All of them looked depressed, but then there was never a way to tell if animals looked depressed, but she knew they were not happy.

"Okay let's get you guys free." Kera said as she stood in front of the cages unlocking the racoon's cage first and then stood back as it slowly walked out of the cage and jumped o the floor, waddling away towards the back door and Kera opened it as it vanished into the night.

She then realesed the dog where it immediately jumped up on her and started licking her face."Hey, down boy!" She commanded, pushing the dog away and wiped her face. The dog barked, wiggling his rump and his tounge hung out of his mouth. wanting to play with her.

She sighed, she didn't have time for more time she spent, the more her efforts would have been wasted. Glancing around for something to distract the dog with, her eyes fell upon a bone on the table. Picking it up, she opened the door and tossed the bone out with the dog streaking after it.

The cat watched her from its cage, looking at her as she unlocked the cage."It's okay, kitty. I won't hurt you..." The cat's ears laid against its head, and it hissed scratching her arm, cutting into her skin. The cat the leaped down from the cage and was gone in an instant.

"Shit!" Kera swore, wincing from the sting of the cut and rubbed the blood off her arm with her finger and opened the table's drawers and searched for a bandage, muttering angirly to herself.

"Stupid cat...so ungrateful.."

She sighed, applying the bandage to her arm."I just saved its li-"

A suddenly slam of the car door made her head jerk up, and she swore again."Damnit! Got to get out of here!" Her heart pounding, she ran back to the door and opened it, then hurriedly typed the code to lock it behind her.

A document with messy writting fluttered off the table left in Kera's wake.

_Cat. DNA Changer- When combining the DNA of a human's with this feline, it'll change their DNA permantly, transforming them into a human with the charasteristics and attitude of the said cat. We have injected the cat with a new gene that was recently discovered. A gene that can turn humans into animals...anthros..if you will..._

_More coming soon._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kera!" came her fathers' voice as he knocked on her door, sounding pissed off."Downstairs! NOW!"

Like she cared that he and mommy dearest were mad.

_Eh, better get it over with._

She sighed, knowing what was coming as she walked out of the door, followed her father downstairs into the family room where her mother sat, looking just as angry,

"Your father went into the lab and found all our animals gone. What do you think could have happened, hmm?"

"You're in BIG trouble, young lady!" Her father snapped, hands on his hips."Those animals were important to our reseach and I'm going to have to start all over again!"

"Oh, such a shame!" Kera sneered at him, her eyes narrowing."Poor Daddy has to start from square one!"

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that!" Her mother yelled at her, raising her voice at her daughter.

"I can talk to him however I damn well please!" Kera snapped, suddenly losing her cool."What you two do is sick and cruel to animals! They have feelings like you and they may not be able to show them like you or I, but they have feelings just the same! I hope you guys burn for what you do!"

The slap to her face stunned her as she stared at her father, drawing his hand back to slap her again. Kera stared at him in shock, her eyes widening. He'd never hit her before...She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back, determained not to cry in front of her parents.

"Kera, go to your room..." Her mom said quietly, all of a sudden lowering her voice.

Kera left without a word, staring at herself in the mirror in her room, her lower lip trembling as tears pricked at her eyes again.

"Don't cry, don't you fucking cry.." She told herself, but broke down, sobbing silently as she curled up on her bed.

Kera woke up the next morning, her eyes red and puffy from crying, rememberng last night. Then she glanced down at the bandage on her arm, feeling a horrible itching sensation from undernerath. She tore it off and nearly screamed at what she saw. A small white patch of fur was growing on the spot where the cat scratched her the previous night.

"What's going on?" She murmurred, pacing the room as the itching grew worse, the fur rippling across her chest and arms, her shirt ripping at the waist as her hips widened. She stumbled as her her toes curled and turned into paw pads and she gained support, grabbing onto her dresser as she stared into her mirror, staring at the vertical slits that were now her eyes.

Then she fainted.

When she came to, she was lying on the floor, cat ears perking up as well as her now cat nose twitching."What's happened to me..?" She asked herself, slurring her words.

She stood up, turning behind her as she saw her long white tail curling behind her. "What the-?" She started to panic, yanking harshly at her hair."What 'appened to meee..?" She knew she couldn't stay with her parents now, they'd be terribly freaked out by her new apparence and she may even be shipped off to California...

Well, her father had to had made a cure, right? There had to be a cure so that she'd turn back to herself...

She looked out of the window to see her parents drving off somewhere and stumbled again, doing a major faceplant on her bedroom floor as she pushed herself up again, making downstairs.

"My new body's gonna take some getting use to."

She clumsily pawed at the code again and ran inside the door, searching desperately through shelves for a cure and accidently knocked a bottle filled with a clear whit fluid down on herself, the liquid soaking into her short skin like fur.

She yowled in pain as shards of glass impbedded themselves in her fur and she violently ripped them out, growling in pain.

"First the catscratch, now this..."

She didn't feel anything from the fluid, shrugging it off as a dud.

She frowned making her way back to her room, stripping away the remainder of her clothes and slipped on a short brown skirt as well as a brown spagehhti starp top, then combed back her hair, opening the window and leaping out as she landed gracefully on the pavement.

"Where do I go?" She wondered, surprised that she was able to speak normally again. She sighed, starting to walk into the park behind her house. After an hour of walking, Kera started to feel dizy as she walked and her vision blurred.

"Now what..?" She passed out again, falling on the ground.

Everything seemed a lot bigger.A lot wider.

She groaned, standing again, then stopped in mid groan.

"WHAT THE HELL?:

The grass seemed towerred over her and grains of sand looked like huge boulders to her as she walked, starting to freak out.

It didn't take a genuis to figure out that the fluid did this to her- shrunk her down to the size of...well...she didn't know.

"It's like Honey, I shrunk the kids all over again , except this time, its "Honey, my daugther is now a weird cat thing an-HOLY SHIT!" She cut herself off as a ant scurried by her, carrying a piece of food in its pinchers.

Kera continued walking and then seeing a large pillar that turned out to be a leg. She groaned and started grabbing at the leg hairs, moving her way up to...wherever. The shadow of a hand reached down and started to itch at her, and Kera quickly dodged and clung to the top of it as it lifted off into the air and she saw a piled of cookies on a plate.

"Well, I could use some breakfast.." She leapt off the man's hand and onto the plate where she landed on a cookie, starting to eat it.

She didn't notice him picking up the cookie until it was too late and she saw the gaping whole that was his mouth open as he started to bit down."NO!" She yelled and entered his mouth, nearly being chewed up along with cookie.

Nearly gagging from the man's acdic breath, she managed to roll and dodge his teeth and hang onto his uvula, watching the chewed up cookie slip down his throat. She groaned and fell into the remainder of the goo from the cookie, soon passing out from the stench.

**Ugh, long first chapter My head hurts now. **

**By the way, this isn't movie based, so yeah.**

**I'd appricate feedback and such on how I can make this story better or any ideas, PM me**


	2. A new world

**Well hey, I've got postive reviews so far! Thank you. ^.^**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and no flames.**

**By the way, ever notice how in EVERY OJ fanfic, Thrax ALWAYS dies? T.T **

**Well, not in minnneee. :3 He's going to accomplish his goal! Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Let's roll onto chapter two!**

**I don't own anyone, except Kera.**

_Gumline 10: 00 AM_

"Ugh, I hate this job!"

"Just be thankful you don't have to work in the Bowels. Heard it gets really stinky down there."

Two blue cells were hard at work in the gumlining of Frank's mouth, sucking up goo as well as small batcteria with their vaccums. The place was reeking of horrible odors as well as the ocassional rush of putrid air when Frank burped, the two had nearly fainted from how bad the smell was. The place not only had pieces of the chwed up cookie, it also had other varities of mashed up pieces of different foods, mostly unhealty clumped around.

Joe's face twisted in disgust as he stepped in a pile of brown goo, his boot sinking into the sunstance."Ugh I don't even want to know what this was. Seriously, Bill. That guy's gotta take care of his body more."

The other cell nodded in agreement as he pushed down the level to one of the cranes, the giant metal claw lowering itself into a particularly large mass of goo from the pile, dropping it a few feet behind him with a large splat.

"You're telling me. Just look at all this spit he's eaten. I swear if he doesn't start eating better, he's going to get infected by-"

A suddenly rumbling from the mass cut him off as the two slowly advanced towards it, looking curiously at it, there vaccums raised. The rumbling grew louder and then the goo suddenly exploded as a figure stumbled out, groaning in disgust and collasping in more of the goo, long black hair in her face.

The two cells exchanged worried glances. What if this was some kind of virus? Or germ? Joe cleared his throat, licking his lips nervously, wanting so desparately to run. But curiousity got the best of the two as they stared at her, their hands on the vaccums just in case.

She raised her head, slowly standing to her full height, her long black hair falling in front of her bright blue eyes as she wiped the crud off her skin which was a pure white color, her black lipsticked stained mouth set in disgust.

"Well, that was disgusting." She mumbled, wading out of the goo. Bill noticed that her toes curled down into the paw pads and a long white tail with black markings on it was lashing behind her. She didn't appear to be a virus, otherwise she would've killed them already, but they couldn't be too sure.

Then she noticed them, her eyes widening in shock as if she'd never seen cells before.

"What..what the hell are you guys? Aliens or something?" She backed away and Joe cleared his throat, finally able to speak to the creature. She didn't appear to be a virus, otherwise she would've killed them already, but they couldn't be too sure. And well-she looked almost human.

""W-we're cells, ma'dam...we..uhh...help out inside Frank's body..." He stammered and she her jaw dropped in utter disbelief."Wait, wait, wait...I'm _inside a man's body? _Holy.." She pinched herself, then winced."Nope, this is reality..." Her eyes flickered back towards Joe.

"So...ummm...you cells...there more of you?" She asked and Bill nodded."Y-yes, millions more! The rest of the city lives, well everywhere in Frank's body." She streached, her brown shirt rising up some as she looked at them.

"But..ehh..you ain't a virus, right?" Bill asked, swallowing his nervousness. Virus? Oh, right. Viruses invaded people's body's if they didn't take proper care of them. And cells as she learned in science class, defended the body against viruses. She shook her head."No. Its a loooong story...and I really don't want to explain it all...hey...any way to get out of here?"

"Unfortunately not, Frank's nose and ears are clogged up." explained Joe.

"Well, damn...guess I'll explore then..." She said as she trudged her way past the gumline, muttering incoherently to herself.

The two cells stared in amazement at each other."Well...that was weird...if she's not a cell, or virus..." Joe wondered.

"...Then what is she?" Bill asked, staring after her.

"Wow, mannnn..." Kera walked through the City of Frank, gazing in awe at all of the buildings and and road ways where cars were zooming around like it was some big race track. Cells were hurrying about and doing what they normally did, talking and...well, holy crap, they were almost kind of like humans "This is just...unbelievable.." She earned some weird looks from some cells, but for the most part, they ignored her.

"Thought they'd be curious...guess not."

She strolled by buildings upon buildings and wound up near a empty looking parking lot where a sign that read FPD hung in front."Something Police Department." She murmurred to herself as she continued on.

"They even have their own police force. Huh..."

"Hey, you!" Kera whipped around to see a cell wearing a police uniform staring at her, doing a spit take from his coffee in shock, withdrawing what looking like a gun from his holster. " Hey, you! Freeze!"

She stared at him for a minute, then realized that why he was pointing a gun at her. She wasn't one of them. A cell. All of a sudden feeling nervous, she backed away and her fur was on end."Wait, I'm not a virus!"

"That's what they all say!" He shouted, taking a step towards her and she another step back. "Let me get my handcuffs.." He patted around his waist, then groaned."Damn it, I left them in the car! Don't move, I'll be back!"

He walked away, leaving her to stare after him, snickering."What kind of cop forgets his handcuffs? Must be an off day for him." She turned and then streaked down a long alleyway, still snickering to herself.

Once she was far enough away from the city and the police station, she slowed her pace to a walk, wondering where she would go in this place. She couldn't spend all her time just wandering around, she had to find somewhere to go.

The scenery changed the further she walked. The sides of buildings were peeling and covered with grime and papers scattered across the ground were blown by the wind.

She shuddered."I got to hurry up and get out of here...this place gives me the creeps..."

She passed by two green bumpy covered creatures. One of them had three eyes dangling from long green eye stalks and the other one was incredibly skinny and wore a busines hat. "Hey, pretty lady!" Three Eyes jeered at her as they walked over to her, blocking her path.

"Give us your money! Or we'll cut you!" Skinny threatened, his long hand moving towards his pocket. Kera instinctively hissed and retracted her claws, her fur on end. She didn't even act upon her actions, they just happened on their own.

The cat brain told her that she was in trouble and she needed to defend herself. She didn't even have anything on her and she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. "Go away!" She hissed, her ears laid flat against her skull as she narrowed her eyes at the two thugs.

"Heheh, lady's got claws! Let's see how quick she is to use 'em!"

It happened so fast she didn't even have time to react as a knife flashed across her shoulder, cutting deep into her fur. Kera yowled in pain and anger, clutching her shoulder and stumbled backwards.

"Oh, you're dead now!" She yelled and sprang forwards, ignoring her wounded shoulder and raked her claws across Three Eye's face, five scratches appearing across his eyes. "AGGHHH!" He shrieked, clawing at his eyes and Skinny tried to slash her again, but Kera managed to dodge him with some difficulty, wincing as she did so.

"Little bitch!" Skinny snarled, then felt her claws rake themselves deep into his chest, a black fluid leaking out of the slashes. "Agrghh!" He groaned and held his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

Kera didn't make any witty remarks, she just hauled butt and vanished in an instant.

He strolled down the alley way at a leisurely pace, humming to himself as he trailed a long red claw along one of the buildings. He needed to find recruit some more members to his little group to help exacute his plan. But those he recruited, they had been slow and dim- witted. Bad thinking on his part. He needed someone who could fight, who wouldn't back down from a challenge.

He had waited long enough, he just needed to find someone...like him.

Someone smart.

Cunning.

Someone who'd obey.

"Ughh, let me tell you...that chick was fucking nasty." He paused, hearing voices from around the corner and he grimaced. Mere germs, inferior to a virus like him. Couldn't even do that much damage to a person's bloodstream.

Usually he didn't pay any attention to what they saif, but his eyes widened in interest as he twirled the DNA chain around his claws, listening to the germs talk. He peered at them from where he was and a smirk slowly slid across his face. The one that was speaking had three wicked slashes across his eyes and the other one had slashes across his chest and he looked like he was in immense pain. Whoever this girl was, yes..she had done some great damage to these scum.

"Y-yeah, ughh...what was she anyway? She didn't look like no virus..."

Well, this just got all the interesting. Not a virus? If she wasn't a virus...He stayed completely still, silently listening.

"I don't know! But she had claws and a tail!" The skinny germ hit the three eyed one over the head. "Idiot! All female viruses have that!"

"But you just said-"

He then shut his mind off to what they said next, he didn't care what she was. If she could help him...Chuckling quietly, he slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and ran his claws through his long purple dreads as he walked deeper into the slums.

"Yeahhh, baby. Big Daddy Thrax is back in business."

"Crap." She let out a soft groan as she walked along the alleyway, seeming to get nowhere. Her shoulder hurt and the bleeding had stopped a while ago, but the fight with those two germs had left her drained.

Kera knew she still had to stay alert. What if more gangs lived around here? What if they were worse than the two she'd met previously?

Slow footsteps walked towards her as if whoever was walking was taking their time. She tensed up, her muscles in her back and arms tensing. Humming floated through the air, smooth and it flowed in time to the footsteps.

It was Fever.

A tall imposing silhouetted figure walked towards towards her, cutting itself off in mid hum as Kera took a step back.

"Hiii, baby..."

**Ahaha, if you don't know who THAT is, I'm going to laugh at you. Nah, just kidding. **

**Well, I'm really sorry about not updating...next chapter will be posted soon.**

**No flames.**


	3. Enter Thrax

**Okay, I messed up some of the story I was trying to edit it. **

**Okay, here's the re-edited third chapter. :3**

* * *

He removed his sunglasses in a single fluid motion, his yellow eyes stared transfixed on her as he walked forwards, his black tail coatt railing behind him as he smirked down at her. Kera bit her lip, trying not to show nervousness as she took in his apparence

He didn't look like the germs she'd seen previously. While they looked weak and puny. This guy- he pratically radiated power. He also didn't dress like the germs either. While they dressed in shabby cothing, he dressed with class. He wore a black trench coat as well as a gray turle neck underneath.

Kera took note that the end of his left hand ended in a long red leathal looking claw and she unleashed her own claws, backing away and flattened her ears against her skull.

Oh no, she wasn't taking any chances with this guy.

"Touch me, and I'll cut you!" She snarled, her fur on end."I SWEAR I will!"

A low chuckle rumbled from his throat as he loomed over her more, giving her a sense of unease.

"Fesity little thing, ain't ya?" The virus's voice floated towards her, his voice sounding smooth and somewhat sexual. Or that's what she thought his voice sounded like at least.

"Only when I'm about to be attacked!" She spat out and earned another chuckle at her response. His response was to take a step close to her and she took a step back, growling even though she was deeply terrified. Her lip trembled, but she kept a firm composure of herself by taking a few deep breaths.

"Now, baby girl, who said I'm gonna attack you?" He looked down at her, her head reaching about his chin. "I just want to make a...proposition... name's Thrax, by the way..."

"I'm Kera..."

He took a step back and started circling her, taking in every part of her body. Exaimining her. She kept her eye on him, watching every move he made, prepared to attack just in case he grabbed her.

"Now...I've heard somethin' about a sassy little girl...beating up two germs..." He stopped his circling and moved once against to stand in front of her. "Something about how she was nither cell or virus..."

Her blue eyes gazed up at him unblinkingly.

"That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

"Ummm...yes?"

He smirked."Good, good...Okay, so I need you to help me out with something."

She sneered at him, narrowing her eyes."What, can't get laid?"

Thrax response was once again to laugh at her."Oh, I assure you. I can get laid, I'm quite good at that kinda thing."He really wished she'd shut up so he could explain to her about his plan.

She was about to open her mouth to say something else, but in a flash he had covered her mouth, his changing from smooth and confident to evil and soft.

Kera struggled against him, but he had her pressed into the wall, his body pressed fully against her so she couldn't escape.

"Now be a good little girl and shut up, okay?" He whispered and she nodded, her eyes wide as she went limp.

"Don't scream, you scream I'll slit your throat."

Another nod.

He moved away from her and she took a deep breath, clearing her throat, but waited him to say whatever he was going to say.

"Okay, I'm a virus if y'all can't already tell. I hurt, I kill people and whatever's in my way. My lastest victim is the body you're in. His name is Frank and fortunately for me, he's not been making wise choices with his health." He started to grin again as his claw suddenly flared up, a orange tint surrounding the tip.

"Gonna' take down Frank in less than 48 hours. Then I'll get my record in the medical books, mmm yes..."

She listened, her tail twitching.

"Annndddd..." He drawled, pointing at her with his claw."It just so happens I came upon you. You've got spunk, and big Daddy Thrax likes spunk."

Arms outstrectched, he walked to her, continuing his speech.

"So I'm givin' you a chance to join me. Join me in taking down Frank. Trust me, we'll be doing the world a favor by ridding the world of another fool."

Killing was wrong, but maybe Thrax was right. Those two cells earlier had said that Frank was doing a piss poor job of taking care of his body and Kera had to agree. But then again, what if she was caught?

And Thrax really didn't seem like the most trustworthy virus around...

"What if I refuse?" She asked, biting her lip. Thrax opened his speak, but their conversation was soon intrupted by the loud wailing of two police sirens.

Thrax grabbed her and pulled her against his chest, then dissapeared over to the other side of the wall. They both peered around as a cop car pulled to a stop and two cells got out, withdrawing their guns.

"Seriously, how in the Frank do you forget your handcuffs?" The first one chuckled and the other one folded his arms across his chest as he pouted."Left em' back in the office..but never mind that. Those two germs from earlier said that the cat virus beat them up, then fled the scene."

Thrax's grip on Kera tightened as they continued to talk.

"Sooner we find this freak, the better." Kera trembled in anger as she heard them say that, knowing she had to keep quiet, but really wanted to strangle the officers. Thrax sensed her anger and raised a claw to his lips. She rolled her eyes and continued to listen.

The officers walked around a while, fortunately not coming near where Thrax and Kera were hiding. They searched a little more, then walked back ito the car and drove off.

Kera felt Thrax release her and she turned, staring at him for what seems like hours.

"...They think you're a virus." He stated and she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, okay fine, I'll help you. But no funny business."

"What do y'all mean by funny business, hmm?" Her response was to walk away and he chuckled, following after her.

"Yes, she's going to be interesting..."

Buildings from the alleyway towered over them as they walked along, Kera keeping close to Thrax as she looked around, questions swirling within her mind. What'd he want with her? How was he going to kill Frank?

"So, Thrax..."

"Hmm?"

"How exactly are we gonna kill Frank?"

He kept walking, his hands in his pockets."That'll be answered soon." She was silent for about asecond, wondering if she'd annoy him if she asked more questions.

So she kept quiet.

"Figure you need some food." He entered through the doors of a diner where a couple germs sat in the shadows eating what appeared to be some kind of goo. Thrax ordered what apeared to be a fizzy blue drink, and handed it Kera as they sat down.

She took a sip and then licked her lips at the odd taste."So Kera, you were human before...how'd you get to be like this?"Thrax asked, lowering his voice so that the others wouldn't hear him.

Kera took a deep breath and told him everything from her parents and their experiments to her accidently getting mutated and being swallowed. When she finished, Thrax had a large grin on his face."So your Daddy was doing something different now, hmm?"

"Wait, what? Kera face scrunched up in confusion at his sentence.

"Never mind. So what kinds of experiments do your parents do?"

"Um..." She sipped her drink."Something about enhancing growth patterns in animals."

The wheels in the virus's head were turning rappidly, forming a plan.

Thrax nodded and his expression was passive as stood up, just as Kera finished her drink.

He didn't speak as they exited the diner.

Thrax fished around in his pocket and handed Kera some money as they both stopped in front of a decent looking hotel."Here's some money for the night. Meet me at the enterence at nine. I'll tell ya more then."

She took the money and blinked at him, really wondering what he was planning."But...what do you want with me...?"

"Ask a lotta questions, don't ya?" And with that, he walked away, enjoying the beweildered expression on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thrax entered the front of his hide out and tossed his glasses on the table and hummed "Fire" to himself. He dug through some old papers in a drawer, finally finding his cell phone.

Quickling dialing the number, a dark smiles crossed his features.

"Hello boys, ir's me. Yeah, we've got a change in plans..."

**Yeah, finally submiited the re-done chapter. I'll be working on chapter 5 soon. c:**


	4. Truth and explanation

**Thanks for the reviews, once again. C :**

**You all are so awesome, you know that? **

**If a story of mine usually goes over well, I'll make a sequel. I'll just see how this goes over first.**

**Anyways, the plotting shall begin this ze fourth chapter. And Thrax shares something very interesting.**

**So here we go, movin' on with Chapter Four!**

* * *

Yesterday's events ran through her mind as she slowly arose from her sleep and she blinked sleepily. She was lying in a bed , but where? That's when she remembered that she was inside a hotel. The receptionist had gave her an extremely weird look when she'd checked in. But she thankfully had not said anything.

But still, she knew she'd had to be careful. The cops knew that she was out and about. Probabaly still mistook her as a virus.

The feline looking girl slowly stood and wandered into the bathroom and glanced around. Oddly enough, there were toothbrushes on the sink table, towels on the rack, even a shower.

They were all human items. She felt a small sense of nostalgia as she looked into the mirror, her blue eyes staring back at her. It'd been such a long time since she turned into a mutant...she missed her old life.

She suddenly mentally slapped herself in the face.

_What're you talking about, stupid? You just got turned yesterday and why the hell would you want to go back to your old life? It SUCKED. Your parents probabaly don't care that your're missing. They're probabaly doing another experiment on more animals. _A voice spoke in her head, the same voice that spoke whenever she was thinking intently.

_And what about that virus dude? _The voice continued. _He was pretty hot, for a- wait, what? Wait, WHAT? Okay, you did NOT just think that! He's a killer! _Kera protested.

_I'm you, dumbass. Your thoughts, so yeah, you basically thought it! And Thrax has DREDS! You LOVE guys with dreds! And plus, he's got this bad boy streak to him! Admit it, you like him!_

_Never! I'll never admit it!_

_"_Shut up, voice." She said outloud and started to brush her teeth with some toothpaste and thought more about the tall red virus.

Thrax. Yes, he'd wanted her to help him take down Frank in less than 48 hours. She didn't know him well enough to know if he respected her or not- respect was very important to her- But she'd find out soon.

She walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock.

It read Nine fifteen.

"Thrax told me to meet him at nine!" She swore and then quickly changed into her normal gray spaghetti strap top as well as brown skirt, hastily combing her hair as she tried to make herself look decent.

Once she was sure that everything was in place, she took the elevator down to the lobby and ran out of the door, panting.

"Thrax, I'm sor-"

He was nowhere to be found. She just stood there for a minute, then bit her lip.

"Huh, must have been running late...or somethin'."

"Miss me?"

She jumped a foot in the air as she heard his famillar voice from behind her. She turned and glanced up at his tall figure, a confident grin on his face."Alright, let's go."

She nodded and the two started walking away from the hotel, taking the route into the alleys.

Inside the hotel, the receptioniist watched them leave and gulped. That certainly looked like the virus that the police had mentioned. A cat looking virus...and then there was that tall red looking one... She quickly grabbed the phone and dailed the number.

"Hello...I need to speak to the FPD ASAP."

"So Kera." Kera heard Thrax say and she glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name? I just need to make sure..."

_Make sure of what? And why does he want to know my last name?_

"Uhhh...Burkley."

He stopped and stared at her with his expression unreadable."...The daughter of Stan and Tiffiany, right?"

She did a double take and let out a small gasp. He knew who her parents were...but how? Kera found herself nodding slowly, trying to make sense of how he could've...

That all too famillar grin split his face and then he started fowards again. She sighed and then followed him, really wanting to know how he knew her parents.

The two of them stopped in front of a club called The Zit and Kera could hear the loud rthymic beat of techno from the inside as well,

"Why come here? There's too much noise." Kera asked and earned another grin from Thrax.

She was getting really tired of him not telling her anything and she glared at him."Alright, enough of this! I order you to tell me what you know about my parents, or-"

His index finger glowed with an orange heat and he suddenly held it very close to her cheek, his grin vanishing.

"You don't _order_ me, baby. I call the shots around here, mm'kay?" His hissed softly as he put his mouth near her ear and held her in place with his other arm wrapped around her waist.

She kept very still as he kept talking.

"Now you'd better keep your questions to yourself, they'll be answered very shortly." He trailed a claw along her cheek and she shuddered.

"Wouldn't wanna have to scar that pretty face..."

He released her and she nodded vigorously."I understand, it won't happen again!" She now knew not to piss him off or anything of the sort.

They both stared at each other, both knowing who was in full control.

The smell of sweat hung in the air bodies grinded against each other. Strobe lights flashed all around Kera and Thrax as they were caught up in the ravers' delight. Thrax grabbed her hand and pulled her along after shoving a scantily clad virus off of him. Kera's head was starting to hurt from the loud base and as the lights flashed on and off.

They entered through a door and Thrax shut and and Kera noticed the lock was broken. The noise from the outside now being muffled. Kera's head was starting to clear up as she took in her surroundings. The walls were a deep green color and there was a projector hanging on a wall.

Several germs sat at a long table and they all jerked their heads in Thrax's direction.

"Hey, boss! You finally made it!" Spoke a germ with bumpy yellow skin. Thrax walked past the germs and stood in front of the room, nodding for Kera to take a seat at a stool near the table. She sat.

"You." He pointed at the yellow germ, his voice business like."Go watch the door. Let me know if there's any interuptions."

"Ya got it, boss!" The germ stood and exited through the door.

The tall red virus cleared his throat. "Now..." He switched on the slide projector and a very detailed picture of the human body faded into view." Here's what's gonna go down. We are goin' to the brain, baby. We're gonna take out the hypothalmus gland."

"Hypo-whatama?" Asked one of the germs.

"The hypo-thalmus." Thrax pronounced each the word clearly."It controls the body's tempeture as well as other functions..." He held up the DNA chain that Kera had seen eariler.

Carefully removing a small round blue orb in his claws, he held it up."This is one of the beads that keeps the body's tempeture in check. Without just one of these babies, Frank's tempeture with heat up like a sidewalk on a warm summer's day."

He grinned and then put the bead back into the chain, his yellow eyes glittering.

"Yeah, baby. I'm on a roll. I've been doin' this gig for years and haven't got stopped once. Sure, I may have run into a bit of trouble with the Imunnities, but big Daddy Thrax knows how to play it safe." He ranted and then combed his dreads out of his eyes confidently.

Kera all of a sudden felt him behind her as he placed both claws on her shoulders. "But..." Ther germs turned."There's another part to our little plan."

"What is is, boss?" A gray and purple germ wondered.

Thrax took a deep breath and then began.

"I wasn't born a virus, I was created. See, Kera's Daddy is a scientist and he was trying to create a cure for AIDS-or that's what he was doing at the time. He accidently screwed up some of the chemicals and then I appeared. But the idiot didn't even know I begun my exsistence!"

"I stayed dormant for years, growing more and more each day, becoming stronger and stronger and plotting the right opportunity to strike. Then that day finally arrived. Kera's mother was having a friend over and just my luck, she invited her down into the lab. I enrtered her body and then after long hours of killing, I stole a hypothalmus bead."

He smirked cruely.

"She died in less than three hours. Mr. and Mrs. Burkley were devastated. No one even knew what was wrong with her _They tried everything _they could to figure out what was wrong_._." His eyes lit up as he spoke gleefully, staring straight at Kera.

So her father had acciently created this monster virus. But then where did she fit into his plan?

She looked at Thrax and he gave her a wide grin."Bet ya wondering how y'all fits in. I'm gonna tell you." He cleared his throat."Back when Daddy dearest was working on trying to find a cure for AIDS, he'd created a growth that'd enhance a virus's power and help spread the infection faster. He tested it on a parrot and the bird was dead in less than a few hours. He was so horrified that he'd created such a thing, that he locked it away."

"This little lady here is going to help us locate the growth and then I'll be the most powerful virus in the world- no, in all of history!" He looked at the group and let out an evil laugh and as if on cue, the other germs started to laugh. Thrax immediately stopped laughing and his expression hardened. "Shut up!" They all shut up as he cleared his throat and started to continue with the plan.

" I'm splittin' y'all into two groups. We take control of the hypothalmus, that's the first step. Then Kera is going to lead us back to her house and get the growth, then after that she's going to bring it back to me. After that, I'll steal a bead and then boom! Frank's body will shut down! Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded, including Kera.

"Good, now we-" Thrax started to say, but then the door was flung open and the yellow germ's panicked face came into view.

"Boss! It's the cops!"

**Ugh, FINALLY got that chapter done.**

**Next chapter will include a chase scene.**


	5. Everything goes wrong

**Holy carp, 34 reviews! AWWWWWW YEEAAHHH! **

**Hee, hee, Ohhh Thrax can you do the disclaimer? **

**-Shines a spotlight on Thrax who's tied up-**

**Thrax: Sure, after I kill you first! -glares at me-**

**I'm not the one who's tied up, y'know!**

**Thrax sighs- Ugh, fine. Lost Alyss doesn't own any characters in Osmosis Jones. She only owns Kera.**

**Alright, me boyos! Here's the next chapter!**

The voice of one of the cops blasted over a megaphone over the confused ones of the ravers.

"_This is the FPD! We have you surrounded! Either give up or we'll shoot you on sight!"_

"Damn it…"

He knew sooner or later the police would interfere with his plans. That was what always happened. He'd enter a body and remain in the shadows for couple weeks as to not draw suspicion , then begin his infection on the body. And every time, the police had meddled. Sure, he escaped, but had suffered severe injuries and had lost recruits. But he didn't care about them, all he cared about was infecting and killing.

But he knew he couldn't give up, not now. Giving up just wasn't his style!

Thrax glanced over at Kera to see how she was handling the current situation. She was biting down harshly on her lip and her cat ears were laid back. Her bright blue eyes shifted back and fourth nervously as he watched her back away.

_She seems weak spirited, but I need her to help me out. I'll just have to toughen her up…._

"Boss, who do you think called the police?" asked the yellow germ and Thrax snapped his head towards him, clearing his thoughts, going into leader mode.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is we get out of here alive!" Thrax barked and jabbed his claw at five germs near the door. "Shoot any Immunity you see. If ANY civilian gets caught in the crossfire, it's their own damn fault! Hold them off as long as you can!" They nodded and readied their weapons. "We'll all meet up at the nose! Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded. One of the germs kicked open the door and they all started firing wildly.

Loud screams and the sound of footsteps pounding to get away reached the virus, but he just ignored it. "Kera, you're with me." Thrax motioned her over to a closet and wrenched open the door, revealing another door inside.

He no longer noticed that she was scared, she had a more concentrated look on her face and was listening intently.

_Good…._

"Alright, Kera. There's going to be a couple guards who are going to fire at you, I need you to show me how good you are at fighting. Think you can do that?"

She nodded, the adrenaline pumping through her veins."Okay, I can try."

"Good girl." She smashed open the door and was met with immediate gunfire. Kera yelped in surprise and leapt to one side as the bullets whizzed by her.

"Kill her! It's the virus!" One of the guards shouted and Kera growled in annoyance. "Okay, the virus thing is getting old!" She crouched down on all fours and ran at the one of the guards, unsheathing her claws and she launched into the air and tackled the poor cell head on, her claws sinking deep into his chest, black fluids splashing into the air as she tore open his chest.

_Beautiful, simply beautiful. Seems like I made the right choice._

Her ears picked up gunfire behind her and she felt a bullet tear through deep into her leg, as she crawled painfully away, groaning.

_Oh, hell…._

Thrax's eyes widened as she guard walked over to her, backhanding her and kicked her roughly to the floor, pressing the heel of his boot against her head. She struggled against him, but he had her pinned. He pointed the gun against her skull, preparing to end her life.

Just then a long leathal familiar looking red claw cloaked in an orange heat stabbed itself violently into the guard's stomach, then quickly withdrew. The guard's skin bubbled up as his skin turned orange, screaming in agony as his body exploded into a goey mess.

Kera felt Thrax scoop her up in his arms and she squeezed her eyes shut painfully. He could feel her blood stain his turtleneck as he held her.

"It hurts…My leg….it feels like it's on fire…"

"Don't worry, I know how we- OH SHIT!" Through her fading vision, she heard the door bang open as more guards poured in, gunfire in the air once more.

Thrax raced towards and window and smashed through it, falling through the air towards the street below. Cells screamed and backed away at the sight of Thrax. He then started to sprint towards the passage that lead towards Frank's nasal cavity when he felt Kera tremble in his arms.

In an alleyway, he laid her on the ground and examined her leg. She groaned and her eyes flicked weakly to his yellow ones.

"I-I tried my best…."

He simply nodded and wiped as much blood away as he could, but as soon as he did that, more pool pooled fourth. Thrax pressed the palm of his claw against the wound to stop the bleeding and in a couple minutes, it stopped.

He wiped the blood off and tore off a long strip of fabric on his tail coat then wrapped it tightly around her leg.

"Baby…? Can you hear me…?" He murmured.

No response.

He picked her up again and started running towards the sign that said THE NOSE. He made it across the pier where the rest of the crew was waiting for him. Thrax noted that the germs were badly bruised and beaten, but still alive.

Snot bubbled up then bust as he cleared his throat. "Okay, so Kera accidently….took a spill….." He said, seriously hoping she'd be alright.

But giving in or caring wasn't his style, he had to remind himself that. He only cared about Kera because she was helping him.

_Not to say that she's not pretty or anythin', but I- No! Stay focused!_

"Hey, boss…?" One of the germs gulped and Thrax whirled around."What?" He snapped at the tiny germ.

"L-look…"

The virus looked over at the snot as it started to bubble faster and faster. The germ that had spoke whimpered as there was a loud rumble off in the distance.

" GO! GO! GO!" Thrax screamed and the others didn't need to be told twice. They all ran like madmen to escape the oncoming wave of snot.

The wave crashed down on the pier and tore it up plank by plank as they continued running for their lives. Thrax soon the wave crash down upon him and yank Kera away from his grip as he went under. He made a desperate grab at her body as it started to sink from view, gasping for breath as he surfaced the snot, grabbing a passing piece of wood from the broken pier to stay afloat. He groaned and dove again, looking for her.

His sharp gaze locked onto her long black hair as it fanned over her unconscious face. Reaching out, he snagged her arm and burst on the surface of the snot once more. Heaving her body on some wood next to him, he spat out snot and wondered where the rest of his crew was.

There was another small rumble off in the distance and he swore loudly, watching Kera's board float away from him. He grabbed at her long hair to yank her to him, but at the same time, his DNA chain slipped out of the sleeve of his tail coat and started to sink into the murky depths.

"NO!" Thrax howled in fury and glanced at the slowly sinking DNA Chain to Kera, then back again as the rumbling grew closer.

_Which was more important….?_

"….Screw it!" He grabbed Kera around the waist and yanked her him just as the second wave hit. They two went flying and slammed into the street as snot rained down on them.

He turned back at the sound of a police boat boat cruising along the snot and a cop leaned over the side and picked up the chain.

Great.

Just great.

Thrax coughed again and stood, holding Kera in his arms as he sloshed forwards, pissed off as could be.

* * *

**Somewhere in the slums...**

"Hey, boss. Where were ya? We've been waitin' for-"

Thrax's claw glowed orange and he stabbed the germ in the throat."DON'T ask me where I'VE been!" He hissed darkly and ignored the thug's dying gurgles.

He handed Kera's body to one of the germs."Wipe as much snot off her as you can, then put her in my room."

The germs just stood there nervously."Well, what are y'all waiting for? NOW!" Thrax bellowed and they all scurried off.

Thrax stood in front of the mirror, flicking the snot off his face and body, feeling frustrated and pissed off. First, Kera had got hurt, then his had to go and loose his freaking chain!

"This day keeps getting better and better.." He sat on the bed and growled.

"Oh. I'm going to get my chain back…." He hissed, yellow eyes glaring out of the window.

"And when I do, there's 'gonna be hell to pay…"

**Ahhh, finally finished! R and R!**


End file.
